


Glass of Water

by Bbaegi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kyungsoo worshipping Jongin's existence, M/M, Slice of Life, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbaegi/pseuds/Bbaegi
Summary: This was Jongin’s day and Kyungsoo had decided that he would cater to his lover for today, more than he usually did, because Jongin deserved all the love in the world and Kyungsoo was willing to give it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally based on Destiny's Child's Cater to You, even if I listened to TTS's beautiful version while writing it. This is basically me worshipping Jongin's existence through Kyungsoo, give this kid a lot of love thanks I'm emo enjoy!!

Sunlight streamed into the quiet room, small rays seeping into the darkness through the tiny splits that decorated the half closed blinds behind the wide window and illuminated the small particules that swirled around in the air, basking in the spotlight that the morning sun provided them with. They danced on the whistling of the winter wind that unsuccessfully tried breaching into the room, the twin breaths coming out of the only people in the room setting the rhythm to that soothing melody. It was as if the whole world knew of the slumber laid upon the small and cozy room, the wind hushed but melodious, the air warm but light, and the outside world buzzing with life but remaining quiet enough not to disturb the inhabitants between the four sky colored walls.

 

Kyungsoo felt warm under his thick blanket, the air that shrouded his whole body seemed to be sun kissed even if, in the cold season, the ball of light was usually weakened and blurred out by playful clouds. He made sure not to move an inch, not wanting to break the soft barrier that his blanket created and let cold air seep in underneath to embrace his body. It was warm, so cozy, the blanket pulled up until the tip of his nose, his pajamas comfortable and perfect for the weather. Sleep playfully tried calling him back into the magical Land of Dreams from time to time, whispering sweet lullabies into his ears and almost succeeding in pulling his eyelids down a few times. However, Kyungsoo fought it off because nothing that he could encounter in his dreams would be more beautiful and precious than the sight offered to him in the cold and harsh world of reality, right in front of his eyes and less than an inch away from him.

 

The man in front of his eyes might be as beautiful as a warm and soothing dream but he was real, realer than what Kyungsoo had ever seen and he was the only thing he yearned to see behind his closed eyelids, when his body was too tired to keep his eyes open. He was, after all, the sole being who represented all of Kyungsoo’s dreams, his loving ones, his warm ones, his soothing ones, his colorful and nonsensical ones, and his most precious ones. Jongin was the only dream Kyungsoo had ever hoped would be real and even now, as sleep clouded his mind and his eyes opened for a second only to close for five longer ones, he wasn’t sure whether the beautiful creature sharing his bed and his life was part of his imagination or not.

 

The warm skin he could feel against his seemed to tell him Jongin was real and Kyungsoo didn’t need any other proof to know that the man he loved was with him because Jongin had always been with him, in happy times, in sad times, and even when Kyungsoo didn’t want him to be. Even if they were in the middle of Winter, Jongin still refused to sleep with a shirt on, claiming that his own body heat was enough to keep him and Kyungsoo warm throughout the whole season. The latter wasn’t sure whether he felt endeared by the gesture or worried that he might catch a cold any day. 

 

Not that he was complaining, Kyungsoo would never refuse an occasion to see Jongin’s beautifully sculpted body and his warm-colored skin. Which is why he did his best to reject Morpheus’ advances and kept his gaze on no one else but Jongin, loyal to his lover as he had always been. Maybe that was because nothing would ever be more beautiful than Jongin in his eyes, never. 

 

The younger was an accurate representation of Kyunsoo’s most sincere dreams as he laid there, on their shared bed, his eyes closed and his breath even and as soothing as the softest melodies in all those songs Kyungsoo listened to whenever Jongin’s voice wasn’t here to to claim its place as Kyungsoo’s favorite song. Sleep made Jongin look innocent and harmless, as pure as an angel that had accidentally lost its way while playing hide and seek among the clouds and had found himself locked among the human world that was filled with creature that couldn’t even compare to a single one of his feathers. 

 

A peaceful expression rested on Jongin’s face and as he observed each of his features, Kyungsoo found it easier to remain out of sleep and simply lose himself in his lover’s ethereal beauty. His skin was a perfect color, darker than Kyungsoo’s but perfect nonetheless, it stretched evenly over all his features and despite the small imperfections scattered around, the small scars left on his cheek as a memory of puberty and a period during which Kyungsoo had been there to see the changes in Jongin’s already attractive body, it was still the most beautiful thing in his eyes. Half of his face was concealed by the pillow on which Jongin laid his head and Kyungsoo’s heart ached a bit because he wouldn't be able to see the whole of Jongin’s beauty but it didn’t matter, he had a lifetime ahead of him to admire the man he loved. His forehead was half concealed by soft strands of chocolate brown hair that looked as soft as an angel’s feather and were also scattered against the white pillow that rested under his head, giving off the effect of a soft halo. His eyebrows were relaxed and Kyungsoo traced them with his gaze, scared to trail his finger over the straight line as it might wake him up, and the bridge of his nose was high, balancing out the rest of his features evenly and nothing less than adorable as the man scrunched it up slightly from time to time, hopefully not because of bad dreams. His cheek was puffed out a little bit as he breathed through his parted lips and Kyungsoo lingered on them, admiring the plushy texture that he knew fitted perfectly against his own lips. The sight offered to him might look anything but perfect to anyone else but in Kyungsoo’s eyes, all of Jongin’s tiny imperfections and faults came together to form something as perfect as a painting an artist would have worked on for weeks, the result looking nothing less than beautiful.

 

Kyungsoo spent long minutes like that, basking in the warmth offered by his blanket and Jongin’s arms around him. The younger had always been the kind of person who’d cling to the closest source of warmth whenever they’d fall asleep and Kyungsoo never once tried pulling away from his hold, even if he did nothing but complain when the summer heat was too unbearable for Jongin to add his own body heat to it at night. However, right now, Kyungsoo wasn’t complaining at all, he liked feeling Jongin’s leaner body against his, his arms kept Kyungsoo secure against his chest, his skin was warm even through the fabric of Kyungsoo’s pajamas, and their legs were tangled as if the younger wanted to make sure that Kyungsoo wouldn’t escape him while he was sleeping. That was silly because Kyungsoo would never be able to live without Jongin’s warmth.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed that way, he didn’t even know if it was still morning or if they were past lunch time but it didn’t matter, he stayed in bed as Jongin kept sleeping, whiling time away by simply admiring his real dream, the man he loved with all his heart. He could have woken Jongin up so they could simply spend the whole morning cuddling together in bed while talking, laughing, and simply loving each other but he was satisfied with merely admiring his sleeping angel. Jongin had an exhausting week anyway, he came home late at night almost everyday for the past few weeks, spending more and more time in the practice room as he needed to prepare for an upcoming showcase. Kyungsoo was lucky enough to always come home at regular hours after his classes so he always made sure to prepare a warm meal to Jongin even if the latter was sometimes too tired to even be able to eat anything, choosing to directly drag Kyungsoo to bed so they could both sleep instead. 

 

Today was Saturday and Jongin would be able to rest the whole day, for the last time before his showcase on Wednesday night. He worked hard for a whole month, practicing everyday, coming home with sore muscles and a headache from continuously listening to the songs he would perform on, and he worked so, so hard, everyday, to make sure that it would be perfect. This showcase would offer him a lot of opportunities, he might be scouted to join an important entertainment company or a dance crew, and Kyungsoo knew that there was no way Jongin wouldn’t be successful with how passionate he was about dancing. He worked so hard and even now, Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was probably practicing in his dreams, seeing his own movements behind his closed eyelids and criticizing himself. Dark bags were shadowing the part under his eyes and exhaustion was still apparent in his handsome features. 

 

In spite of that, as he observed Jongin, Kyungsoo’s chest was filled with warmth, his love for Jongin blossoming in his heart, as pure and beautiful as cherry blossoms that swayed around with the wind and landed on Kyungsoo’s face in the form of a wide and silly smile that he knew was now forming on his lips. Right then and there, he decided that he would do everything he could to cater to the man he loved for today, at least more than he usually did, because Jongin was so kind and so hardworking and he deserved all the love in the world, much more than Kyungsoo could ever give him. 

 

As if Jongin had heard his thoughts, he chose this exact moment to slowly leave his slumber and join Kyungsoo in their little world that was just as perfect as the worlds he dreamed about in his sleep. His eyes slowly fluttered open and Kyungsoo watched as Jongin frowned a bit before blinking once, eyes closing again for three seconds that the elder counted in his head before he blinked once again, eyelashes as beautiful as a butterfly’s colorful wings as they fluttered against his skin. It took the younger a full minute before he could completely open his eyes, his hold tightening around Kyungsoo as the latter felt him inhale deeply before he exhaled slowly, his breath tickling Kyungsoo’s skin. As Jongin’s gaze finally fell on Kyungsoo, the corners of his lips tugged up into the most beautiful smile the elder had ever seen, one whose beauty would never be fully captured even if you took hundreds of pictures of the childlike joy hidden in the curve of Jongin’s lips.

 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Kyungsoo whispered, smiling back at his lover, not wanting to startle him out of his haziness with a louder tone. "You’re finally awake, I thought you left me for someone you met in your dreams."

 

The quiet and low chuckle that reached Kyungsoo’s ears was worth every single penny in this world and much more. "I’d never leave you for anyone, silly," Jongin replied sleepily, bringing Kyungsoo closer to him and pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead, his lips stirring the butterflies in Kyungsoo’s stomach awake. "What time is it?"

 

"I don’t know. A clingy koala has been holding onto me too tightly the whole night for me to even be able to move an inch," Kyungsoo teased the other, smiling up at him.

 

"You love this clingy bear," the younger replied, lips forming an almost natural pout as he huffed and loosened his hold around Kyungsoo, slowly and reluctantly. The emphasis on Jongin’s last word made Kyungsoo chuckle. Jongin had been called a bear by too many people too often and as a result, he refused to be called anything but a bear. It was childish and adorable, the whole definition of Jongin’s being.

 

"I guess I do," Kyungsoo replied, still with a lovesick but teasing smile as his gaze never once left his lover’s face. 

 

"Hyung," came Jongin’s voice, a whine drawing his word out and making Kyungsoo chuckle.

 

However, he chose not to say anything, enjoying the adorable state Jongin was in when freshly woken up, sleepy, clingy, and whiny. Instead, he reluctantly turned away from his lover, pushing his arm out of the warm cocoon that was his blanket so he could reach for the phone that was resting on the nightstand beside the bed. He grabbed the device before burrowing himself back under his blanket and pulling it up over his chin as he lighted up the phone’s screen by pressing on the home button. 

 

He felt Jongin’s arms sneaking around him again as the younger pulled him against his chest to rest his chin on top of Kyungsoo’s head. "It’s almost 11AM," the latter informed the other, brushing the tip of his nose against Jongin’s collarbones as he did so and smiling as the younger’s soft chuckle reached his ears. 

 

"It’s too early to be awake, let’s go back to sleep," he yawned before the sound turned into a whine when Kyungsoo pulled away from his hold and frowned at him.

 

"No way, you’ve been sleeping for almost twelve hours already and _I_ had to spend that time in bed with you since you made me your official teddy bear. I’ll go crazy from boredom if I spend another five minutes in this bed," Kyungsoo complained, voice remaining soft however. He could never raise his voice at Jongin, after all.

 

"Fine," Jongin groaned as he tried pulling Kyungsoo closer to him once again, frowning a bit when the elder made sure not to move even an inch. "We can stay in bed and find entertaining things to do then," he added, lips curling into that devastatingly handsome smile that Kyungsoo had always had a hard time saying no to.

 

However, he had different plans today and even if he had lots of things for Jongin in his mind, it would all happen when they were out of bed _and_ fully clothed.

 

"Nope, I don’t want to. I’m hungry and you probably are too," Kyungsoo simply said, closing his eyes as he stretched his arms over his head and let out a deep sigh. 

 

"I guess I’m a bit hungry," he heard Jongin mumble reluctantly and he laughed, knowing that he was more than just a little hungry. 

 

"Great then, I’ll go prepare breakfast," he concluded before gathering his courage and sitting up. He turned to Jongin when he saw him move from the corner of his eye, resting a hand on his chest to make him lay back down again. "You’re going to stay here."

 

"Why?" Jongin asked, confused. "I’ll help you."

 

"Nope, you’re still tired so I’ll allow you to spend a few more minutes in bed while I get breakfast ready. You can stay here and laze around or just go back to sleep," Kyungsoo said as he stood up, adjusting his pajamas on his body.

 

"Geez, how kind of you to allow me to sleep," Jongin snorted before his gaze trailed over Kyungsoo’s body and he bit his lower lip, probably to conceal a grin. Kyungsoo knew he was wearing the pajamas that Jongin liked the best on him, blue ones with small penguins scattered around. Jongin’s best friend, Sehun had bought them for his birthday as a joke but Kyungsoo chose to wear them because they were incredibly comfortable and really warm. They also made him look adorable, according to Jongin at least. Kyungsoo didn’t really see himself as cute. 

 

After another minute of Jongin whining for Kyungsoo to come back to bed and trying to lure him in with gentle kisses, Kyungsoo finally managed to leave the bedroom to head to the kitchen in spite of the warmth constantly bubbling in his chest and the need to just stay in bed with Jongin all day and simply share each other’s warmth. However, this was Jongin’s day and Kyungsoo had decided that he would cater to his lover for today, more than he usually did, because Jongin deserved all the love in the world and Kyungsoo was willing to give it to him.

 

It didn’t take him a long time to prepare breakfast and less than half an hour later, Kyungsoo came back to the bedroom, holding a tray that contained scrambled eggs, a bowl of rice, two glasses of orange juice, strawberry jam, slices of bread that had been carefully grilled until they were a beautiful golden color, and many other things, including all the love Kyungsoo could pour into it. Jongin was not a picky eater and he liked mixing all sorts of things, having a sweet tooth one day only to crave something spicy the next morning. Kyungsoo often scolded him for mixing all kinds of food into a single meal since he would often get small stomachaches but just for today, he was willing to prepare exactly what he disliked for Jongin. 

 

And the latter was nothing less that surprised at the sight.

 

"You prepared all of that?" the younger asked, voice husky with sleep. He had probably fallen asleep again after Kyungsoo had left him. 

 

"It’s not much," Kyungsoo shrugged as he motioned for Jongin to sit up before he placed the wide tray on his stretched out legs. 

 

"We’re eating in bed?" he asked, looking at the elder with confused and surprised eyes, making Kyungsoo chuckle a bit at the sight before he nodded. "What’s happening? Are you gonna ask me to do something in exchange? You’re never _that_ nice and understanding," the younger narrowed his eyes, looking at the other suspiciously.

 

"Are you saying I’m never nice and understanding?" Kyungsoo frowned instantly and had it been anyone else, they would have already apologized and taken their words back but Jongin had been with Kyungsoo for years and the latter’s usually scary expressions never worked on him. Because he knew Kyungsoo rarely ever got actually angry at him.

 

"Well, not nice and understanding enough for you to let me eat in bed at least," he replied, giving Kyungsoo the smile that he knew would make the latter melt away before leaning to peck his lips, careful as not to spill anything on the tray. "Besides that, you’re the nicest person ever. Only with me, I guess," he added as an afterthought, making Kyungsoo drop the frown and chuckle softly.

 

"That’s true," he nodded before shrugging. "I don’t know, I just decided that today, I’d take care of you and allow you to do things you usually whine about."

 

"Really?" Jongin raised a brow before a teasing grin slowly stretched on his lips. "Are you like my personal slave today, then?"

 

"You better not exaggerate if you don’t want to be the one turned into a personal slave who’s going to clean the whole house later," Kyungsoo deadpanned.

 

"I was kidding!" Jongin immediately took his words back before looking down at the tray more properly. "You really are doing an effort," Jongin commented as he took in the breakfast prepared with the sole theme of his own taste. "Thanks," he then smiled at Kyungsoo, basking in the attention that would be given to him and already looking happier than he had been for the past weeks.

 

Kyungsoo simply shook his head with a smile, dismissing Jongin’s words before grabbing his chopsticks and catching a few grains of rice from the bowl. He carefully brought the food to Jongin who parted his lips naturally and let Kyungsoo feed him the first bite, lips still curled into the smile that always seemed to blow away the clouds in Kyungsoo’s mind whenever he was not feeling well, shining as bright as the sun and warming up Kyungsoo’s chest even in the harshest of Winters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You know, if I were someone else, I’d find you really threatening with a razor in your hand."

 

Kyungsoo simply rolled his eyes at Jongin’s words, hand pulling at the drawer under the sink to grab for the bottle of shaving cream.

 

"Your name isn’t Chanyeol and you’re not stupid, no need to feel threatened," he replied, lips curving into an amused smile.

 

"You remember that time, right?" Jongin asked, words too loud as he burst into laughter, standing right next to Kyungsoo. "We were at a party and the morning after, you were chasing Chanyeol around his house with a razor in your hand because he had drawn on your face while you were asleep and you only noticed it when you went to the bathroom."

 

"Of course, I remember," Kyungsoo chuckled softly, amused by that very precious memory. "It was stupid of him to be scared because I wouldn’t even be able to actually hurt him that much with a disposable razor."

 

"He once told me he was sure you’d be able to make a lethal weapon out of everything," Jongin said with a very serious face before bursting into laughter again, Kyungsoo automatically joining in because hearing that happy sound coming from his boyfriend made him twice as happy. "I don’t even know why, you’re not scary at all. Just adorable," Jongin mumbled as his arms once again wrapped around Kyungsoo and he burrowed his face into the crook of the shorter’s neck, nuzzling his nose against his skin. 

 

"That’s because I love you, silly. If I hated you as much as I hated Chanyeol, you’d think I was scary too," Kyungsoo chuckle softly, tickled by Jongin’s breath on his skin.

 

"You don’t even actually hate him."

 

"I certainly hate his dumb toothy smile," Kyungsoo snorted before finally pulling the shaving cream out of the drawer and slipping out of Jongin’s hold. "Now, how long has it even been since you last shaved?" he asked, looking at the younger with disapproval.

 

"… more than five days," Jongin replied, smiling sheepishly. "I didn’t have the time nor the motivation to do it!" he defended himself.

 

"I know, I know. I’ll do it for you," Kyungsoo shook his head before pulling Jongin closer by the hem of his pajama pants since his chest was still left bare.

 

"That too?" Jongin asked before playfully narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure I didn’t do something and you’re just trying to kill me with that razor?"

 

"Who would keep me warm at night if I killed you?" Kyungsoo snorted as he poured the white cream onto his hand before bringing it to Jongin’s face and gently applying it to his skin. 

 

"I knew you only loved me for my amazing body warmth," Jongin sniffled, lips forming a childish pout that made Kyungsoo smile a bit. If only Jongin knew there would never be enough words for Kyungsoo to describe how much he actually loved him. He probably did know that. 

 

"Stay still," Kyungsoo demanded him softly as his fingers continued trailing over his chin, painting Jongin’s bronze skin white with the foamy product.

 

Before Kyungsoo could complete his task, Jongin once again trapped him in his hold, arms wrapping around his narrow shoulders and pulling him against the younger’s chest. He could feel his gaze on him but Kyungsoo purposely remained focused as he finished applying the shaving cream.

 

"Kiss me," Jongin finally said as Kyungsoo grabbed the razor.

 

"I don’t want to eat shaving cream," the shorter protested, looking up at Jongin and managing to get lost in his beautiful and sharp eyes.

 

However, before Kyungsoo could say anything else, Jongin leaned down, pressing a kiss and a big patch of shaving cream on Kyungsoo’s cheek. The latter halfheartedly frowned at Jongin who looked down at him with a satisfied smile, arms still around Kyungsoo who did his best to conceal a smile. However, the fire that only kept growing in his chest made it impossible for him not to curve his lips into a smile he reserved only for the man he loved. In a blur of movements, he brought his finger up to swipe at the cream on his own cheek, gathering it only to brush his digit against the tip of Jongin’s nose, the cream now transferred there. 

 

He heard a small whine of protest oddly similar to a chuckle but he paid no attention to it and finally, he brought the razor against Jongin’s cheek, gently trailing it over his skin to gather up the white cream only to hold the razor under the tap, the flowing water cleaning it. He repeated the movement again, a few times, and he still felt Jongin’s gaze on him, his skin warm  even through the fabric of Kyungsoo’s pajama top.

 

"You’re really cute when you’re focused on something, hyung," Jongin said when Kyungsoo was halfway done.  
  
He simply smiled, not replying anything and only focusing on his task as he didn’t want to accidentally cut Jongin’s skin with the sharp razor blade. It took him only a few minutes before the white shaving cream completely disappeared from Jongin’s skin, revealing his sun-kissed and freshly shaven skin. Jongin splashed water on his face to clean it up on his own while Kyungsoo grabbed a new towel that he handed to the younger once he was done. 

 

"Alright, you’re all handsome now," Kyungsoo teased the other, smiling when Jongin huffed.

 

"I was always handsome anyway," he mumbled to which Kyungsoo laughed. "Too bad I can’t do it for you."

 

"Some of us shave whenever they need to," Kyungsoo continued with the same playful tone.

 

"I told you I didn’t have time to do it!" Jongin almost whined even if he knew Kyungsoo was only teasing him. "And you don’t mind it when I skip shaving anyway."

 

"Says who?" Kyungsoo raised playful eyebrow. 

 

"You," Jongin playfully copied his expression, mischief sparkling in his dark orbs. "For example, you once told me that you liked feeling my stubble grazing your inner thighs when I-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Kyungsoo’s hand shot up to press against Jongin’s lips, forcing him to stop speaking.

 

"Shut up if you don’t want me to make you actually eat shaving cream," Kyungsoo threatened the other even if he knew it wasn’t as effective with the blush that was probably dusting his cheeks.

 

However, he never scared Jongin and the latter simply grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulled his hand away form his mouth, letting an amused grin appear. "You did say that, are you denying it now, hyung?" he asked and the way he pronounced his last word made Kyungsoo shudder. Not that he would admit it right now.

 

"I’m not denying it, you just don’t have to repeat it," he protested, cursing Jongin inwardly when his own voice sounded whiny to his ears. He spent too much time listening to Jongin’s whines and it was affecting him.

 

The younger simply laughed softly before cupping Kyungsoo’s cheek and leaning down to press a kiss on the tip of his nose, then the reddened skin of his cheeks, before his lips finally landed on Kyungsoo’s, fitting as perfectly as the last piece of a puzzle without which the picture would never be perfect.

 

"Adorable," Jongin whispered against Kyungsoo’s lips and the latter replied to him by simply pinching his arm hard, but not as hard as he would have done it if Jongin had been someone else. Privileges. 

 

"Why are you suddenly violent?!" Jongin yelped as he jumped away from Kyungsoo, giving him a disappointed look. 

 

"Because you deserve it," Kyungsoo huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He spoke again before giving Jongin the occasion to whine more. "Anyway what do you want to do now? We can’t spend the whole day in the bathroom."

 

"Well, it’s already past lunchtime and we had breakfast not long ago so…" Jongin hummed in thought for a bit before perking up. "Let’s make a cake!"

 

"You can’t cook," Kyungsoo raised a brow.

 

"When I say ‘let’s make a cake,’ it means you should make a cake while I watch you and try tasting the dough without you killing me."

 

"Alright," Kyungsoo chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement as he looked up at his adorable boyfriend. "You better not make a mess out of everything though, or you’ll really end up cleaning the kitchen on your own," he then threatened Jongin, narrowing his eyes a bit.

 

"I won’t, you’ll see!" Jongin said before grabbing Kyungsoo’s arms to turn him around, draping himself over the shorter’s back and nestling his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he pushed the latter out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungso shouldn’t even be surprised when less than two hours later, they find themselves in the bathroom again but this time, inside the bathtub filled with warm water and pristine white bubbles.

 

It shouldn’t be surprising that Jongin had ended up starting a food fight with the chocolatey dough of the cake they were supposed to prepare but at least the younger had managed not to make a mess out of the kitchen since most of the brown mixture had ended up in Kyungsoo’s hair, clothes, and skin. Not that Jongin had been in a better state since Kyungsoo had retaliated with as much strength, their laughter echoing in the kitchen for a while, until only half of the delicious mixture remained in the bowl and Kyungsoo got his sense back together. If he hadn’t, the whole kitchen would have needed serious cleaning but fortunately, only the floor had had to be wiped and cleaned, which Kyungsoo did because in spite of his threats, he was still adamant in taking care of Jongin for the day. 

 

Therefore, he had simply told Jongin to go shower while he cleaned the kitchen and once he was done cleaning and went into the bathroom in order to shower as well, Jongin simply pushed him into the shower cabin while telling Kyungsoo he’d prepare the bathtub so they could laze around in the bath. Kyungsoo had protested, saying that showering and taking bath right after was a huge waste of water but Jongin simply silenced him with a kiss and told him that today, he was the one who could do whatever he wanted to do and therefore, Kyungsoo couldn’t refuse any of his requests. Kyungsoo made sure to note that moment in a corner of his head so he could take a well-needed revenge in the future. 

 

And that’s why, he found himself at a corner of the bathtub, Jongin facing him as he rested his back against the opposite corner, casually updating Kyungsoo on his friend Sehun’s life. The latter was a classmate from his dance academy and he was one of Jongin’s closest friends, a rare person that Kyungsoo didn’t feel like hitting each time he opened his mouth. Jongin chose his friends right. 

 

"And he told me he was going to dye his hair back to black, which is stupid because I think blond suits him very well, don’t you think so, hyung?" Jongin asked as his fingers trailed over Kyungsoo’s ankle underwater, their legs brushing against each other’s since the tub wasn’t that long or wide.

 

"I don’t know," Kyungsoo shrugged. "He does look great with blond hair."

 

"That’s what I told him but he said it was a sacrifice for his girlfriend."

 

"What kind of sacrifice is that?" Kyungsoo snorted, rather distracted by Jongin’s gentle touch on his skin.

 

"He said she preferred him with black hair and even if she had not explicitly asked him to dye his hair, he’s going to do it. Because he’s whipped," Jongin chuckled softly.

 

"Well, he really is," Kyungsoo chuckled along before shrugging. "But he suits both hair colors anyway so it shouldn’t be a problem. He’s handsome," Kyungsoo commented as his fingers were busy dancing along the bubbly surface in the bathtub.

 

However, he was suddenly disturbed in his task when he felt strong fingers wrap around his ankles before pulling on his leg until he found himself settled on Jongin’s lap, their bare skin brushing, heated by the warm water filled in the tub. This had been unexpected but not unusual so Kyungsoo’s arms automatically settled around Jongin’s shoulders and he wiggled a bit to be in a more comfortable position, feeling Jongin’s hands settled on his waist to keep him in place.

 

"What?" he asked softly when he finally noticed the frown settled on his boyfriend’s face as he looked at him.

 

"I’m more handsome than Sehun," Jongin simply muttered under his breath, looking back at Kyungsoo with disapproval.

 

And it was not surprising, it was a typical reaction that made Kyungsoo’s lips quirk up into a hint of a smile. To others, Jongin might look intimidating, cold, and maybe too confident and good looking to actually be nice but Kyungsoo knew that none of of this was true. On the contrary, Jongin was just a cute little puppy that took hours to get rid of his sleepiness in the morning, always clung to Kyungsoo no whatever where they were or what they were doing, always worked hard because he thought trying was useless if you didn’t try until you dropped on the floor from exhaustion, and always felt insecure about the smallest things. Jongin had the purest and the biggest heart Kyungsoo had ever seen, and the latter was incredibly happy to be allowed the warmest and safest home inside of it for an indefinite amount of time, for as long as that heart beat and even after he wouldn’t be able to feel Jongin’s breath against his own skin. 

 

Jealousy and possessiveness was only one of the thousands of things Kyungsoo liked about Jongin and whenever he caught a glimpse of it, he made sure to enjoy it to the fullest. 

 

"Are you?" he simply replied, making sure to keep his features devoid of any expression.

 

Jongin frowned. "I also suit both blond and black hair. And brown. And probably any color."

 

"Do you?"

 

"And I’ll also change my hair color for you as soon as you ask. I’ll even let you dye it for me. I’ll completely trust you with it."

 

"Would you?"

 

"I’m better than Sehun."

 

"You think so?"

 

"You love me more than you love Sehun. Or those ‘handsome’ characters in those animes you always watch. Or anyone else."

 

"Do I?"

 

"Hyung," Jongin finally protested, his long and loud whine resonating against the tiles of the bathroom walls right before Kyungsoo ended up bursting into laughter, unable to contain it when he saw the way Jongin’s expression quickly changed from a confident one to a pouty one.

 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s fingers digging into his hips as a kind of revenge even if he barely felt it, because Jongin would never hurt him, even while joking around, and it only made him laugh more before he shook his head in amusement. Wanting to wipe that expression away from his lover’s face, Kyungsoo leaned forward, trapping Jongin’s slightly jutted out lower lip between his own lips and sighing in content as if his heavy body finally rested on the comfortable cushion of his bed at the end of a tiring day. 

 

"I’m just teasing you, silly. Of course you’re better than Sehun."

 

"Am I?" Jongin mumbled, playing Kyungsoo’s own game as his teeth gently played with the elder’s lower lip, biting down a bit harshly as if to punish Kyungsoo for his playfulness only for his tongue to sooth the slight sting away with a gentle swipe against the reddened flesh.

 

"You are. And I love you more than anyone else. I even love you more than I love myself," Kyungsoo whispered against Jongin’s lips, his bare body relaxing against the younger’s as he felt his gentle caresses on his lower back, Jongin’s fingers dancing on Kyungsoo’s skin as if he wanted to combine what he loved doing the most with the person he loved the most.

 

"That’s okay, I’m pretty sure I love you enough for you not to need the love of anyone else, even yourself," the younger smiled, Kyungsoo’s lips almost immediately mirroring that beautiful curve.

 

"Stop being cheesy," Kyungsoo simply replied, pressing a last peck on the lips that seemed to be coated with the most delicious nectar that Kyungsoo always wanted more of after each taste, his cravings never fully satisfied.

 

"Didn’t you fall for me because I’m cheesy?" Jongin smirked, any trace of the possessive and grumpy young boy from earlier gone.

 

"That doesn’t mean you’re allowed to continue being so cheesy," Kyungsoo snorted before his hand grabbed the shampoo bottle. "Now, don’t speak or you’ll get foam in your mouth."

 

Jongin simply smiled, silent as he stood still and watched as Kyungsoo poured some product into his palm before bringing his hand into Jongin’s already wet hair. His fingers tangled around the dark strands, painting them white with foam, the soft scent filling the entire bathroom as Kyungsoo’s finger pads gently massaged the other’s scalp, slowly, carefully, making sure not to even leave a single inch untouched, as if he had all the time in the world. Which he did, he had a whole lifetime ahead of him to spend with Jongin and he would make sure to enjoy every single second of it.

 

"I think I’m going to fall asleep, it’s too relaxing," Jongin sighed in content after a while.

 

"I heard some puppies do fall asleep when they’re taken care of this way," Kyungsoo hummed, smiling as he now simply played with Jongin’s long and foamy hair.

 

"I’m a bear," the younger’s stern voice came, despite his closed eyes and his peaceful expression.

 

Kyungsoo snorted. "You are."

 

The next thing that fell off Kyungsoo’s mouth was loud laughter when Jongin decided to tickle him for _mocking his appreciation towards a cute nickname,_ his fingers knowing exactly where to wiggle against in order to pull high pitched sounds out of Kyungsoo. The latter once again had to scold him for deciding that tickling Kyungsoo when they were in a bathtub filled with water and bubbles was a good idea since the tiled floor of the bathroom was now covered in slippy little puddles.

 

However, Kyungsoo could only forgive him when Jongin showered his face, neck, and shoulders with gentle and loving kisses to make up for it later on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After that eventful bath, they didn’t really do anything too exciting or that required them to go out of the house. They had both been with each other long enough to take pleasure from simply being able to spend the day together in their cozy apartment while doing simple things that didn’t require much effort and that was one of the things Kyungsoo loved the most about Jongin. He wasn’t the kind who liked to be showered in hundreds of dates and Kyungsoo wasn’t the kind to want his lover to shower him with gifts in order to feel loved. They were both perfect together and their relationship may be simple and most of the time uneventful but Kyungsoo wouldn’t change it for anything else, he was happy as long as he could feel Jongin’s bigger hand wrapped around his and listen to his soothing voice.

 

And that was exactly what he was doing now, settled on the comfortable couch of their living room, limbs tangled together and covered by a blanket that always lingered somewhere in the living room during winter because Jongin would use any excuse he could to cuddle Kyungsoo under a warm blanket. The latter’s head was resting on Jongin chest as he laid against him, their legs tangled together as they stretched over the length of the couch. It was soothing to hear Jongin’s heartbeat right against his ear, the rumbling in his chest each time he laughed at something happening in the movie automatically making Kyungsoo join him, even if this movie wasn’t that funny to him. The younger’s arms were wrapped around Kyungsoo’s smaller figure, holding him in place even if Kyungsoo would never leave the cozy haven that was Jongin’s embrace. 

 

This was already their second movie, they had watched one after taking a bath while eating the small chocolate cake that Kyungsoo had still managed to put into the oven before getting dragged into a bath. Unsurprisingly, Jongin was still hungry after that and since it was already nearing the end of the afternoon, Kyungsoo had lost against Jongin’s insistence and the younger had happily ordered chicken. Not that Jongin had actually had to insist anyway, Kyungsoo had decided to let Jongin do whatever he wanted to today. And he had also happily let Jongin convince him to feed him with his own fingers. Maybe he was a bit too whipped as well. 

 

It did not matter though, because after all that, he was rewarded with Jongin’s familiar embrace as they watched a movie, laptop set on the coffee table. It had  not really been difficult to choose because they both had rather similar taste, in movies, music, and even books, and this one movie was about dancing, because he liked watching something related to dance with Jongin who’d always comment on everything, giving him more details, telling him he had tried that genre of dancing too or a choreography on the same music. Jongin always shone the brightest whenever he was passionately talking about something he loved and Kyungsoo’s main passion was witnessing his lover’s happiness. 

 

It was an overall great movie and once it ended, Kyungsoo nuzzled against the crook of Jongin’s neck, muffling a yawn there.

 

"Look at you, after always mocking me for being sleepy half of the time," he heard Jongin say, feeling the vibrations of his voice through his neck.

 

"I’m not sleepy, I just yawned once," Kyungsoo defended himself before straightening up a bit so he could fold his arms against Jongin’s chest and rest his chin on his forearms, directly looking at the younger who returned his gaze for a few silent seconds, eyes soft and crinkling at the corner as Jongin smiled. "How are you feeling?" Kyungsoo finally asked.

 

"Great. Perfect," the younger sighed, smiling in content as his hand rubbed Kyungsoo’s lower back. "I think I really needed this day with you."

 

"I know you did."

 

"How? Are you a psychic?" Jongin playfully narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 

Kyungsoo simply laughed quietly. "I just know you. You’ve been exhausted for weeks now, you spend all your time in the practice room and I know this showcase is important to you but your own health should be more important, Jongin."

 

"No need to worry about me, hyung. I’m perfectly fine," Jongin shook his head, dismissing Kyungsoo’s worries with a smile, like he always did even after years of sharing their life.

 

And that was the only bad thing about Jongin.

 

The younger always, always kept his worries to himself, he always kept all the burden to himself, refusing to share it with anyone else and taking everything on his own, the exhaustion, the pressure, and the insecurities. Only because he didn’t want anyone to worry about him and because he knew Kyungsoo would probably eat himself away because of worry but didn’t Jongin see that this was only worse? It only made him feel terrible to see Jongin coming home everyday at late hours of the night, his legs wobbly, his arms sore, his eyes already half-closed. Jongin didn’t allow him to do anything to help besides massaging his sore limbs when it was really bad, pressing hot back to his muscles and especially his waist when it was starting to act up again, the trace of an injury from a few years ago always lingering around. Kyungsoo’s heart clenched at the sight of the state Jongin put himself in and he couldn’t do anything about it, he’d never be able to do anything when Jongin refused to share his worries with Kyungsoo. 

 

However, he would change that today. He’d show Jongin that he could trust him with everything, even his darkest thoughts and his insecurities concerning what he loved doing the most. 

 

He sat up, leaving the warmth of Jongin’s embrace to straddle his hips instead. "Sit up," he asked the other.

 

Jongin looked at him in confusion but still did as told, sitting up, hands settling on Kyungsoo’s waist. "Why?"

 

"I want to show you something," the elder simply explained as he moved to sit on the couch instead of on Jongin’s lap.

 

Once Kyungsoo was out of his reach, Jongin sat up properly as well, turning to the elder in confusion and watching him as Kyungsoo reached for the water bottle behind his laptop and poured the clear liquid into the glass that had been next to it. Then, he handed it to Jongin.

 

"I’m not thirsty," the younger said, confused.

 

"It’s not for you to drink it. Just stretch your arm in front of you while holding it," Kyungsoo explained.

 

"Why?" was Jongin’s confused question.

 

"Just do it," Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. "It’s like an experiment. We’ll see how long you can last before your arm gets tired."

 

"I didn’t know you were so nerdy," Jongin mumbled teasingly as he did exactly what Kyungsoo asked him to do, stretching his arm in front of him while holding the full glass of water in his hand.

 

It was easy at first, he simply made fun of Kyungsoo because of that ‘experiment’ and the later humored him, telling him he was his guinea pig. However, before a full minute passed, Jongin grew tired and he lowered his arm, putting the glass down as he frowned.

 

"That’s tiring, what kind of experiment is this," he whined.

 

Kyungsoo simply chuckled softly. "You didn’t even last a full minute. A full glass of water is difficult to hold on your own for too long, isn’t it?"

 

"Well, with that small body, you’d last less than I did," Jongin huffed.

 

The elder narrowed his eyes. "Raise the glass again, like you just did."

 

Jongin rolled his eyes in mock exasperation but still did as told, raising the glass of water again, a determined expression adorning his features. However, before he could say anything to make fun of Kyungsoo again, the latter stretched his arm to wrap his fingers around the glass too, brushing against Jongin’s longer ones. The younger furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but stayed silent this time and simply stared at Kyungsoo, as if trying to figure out what this all was about. Kyungsoo simply looked back at him, eyes trailing over Jongin’s handsome features, as if he was observing a painting he had looked at for years without ever being able to grasp the meaning behind it. However, despite being difficult to understand, that work of art would still remain his favorite, no matter what.

 

This time, a full minute passed and neither of them moved until half of yet another minute passed. Only then, did their arms start getting tired and finally, Kyungsoo lowered the glass, Jongin letting go of it. Silence continued dancing around the room, as soft as snowflakes twirling in a Winter sky. 

 

"This time your arm took longer to feel tired, right?" Kyungsoo finally broke the silence after a few more seconds in which Jongin stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

 

"It did," he replied softly, gaze never leaving the elder.

 

"Do you know what that glass of water was, Jongin?" he asked, voice as warm as a cup of hot chocolate you’d enjoy after letting snowflakes dance around you outside. 

 

Jongin shook his head. "No, what was it?"

 

"That glass of water contained all your burdens. It contained all your worries, your insecurities, your demons, things you keep only to yourself and things that keep you awake at night despite the exhaustion and the need to sleep. That glass of water was everything that weighs on your chest, everything that you stacked on your shoulders, everything you carry on your own, day after day. It was too heavy for you to hold it only on your own for more than a minute, wasn’t it?" he asked, lips curving into a tiny smile when Jongin’s features softened and he nodded. "But you were able to hold it up for longer when we shared its weight, right?"

 

Jongin’s lips curved into the shadow of a smile and there was that look again, the look that made Kyungsoo feel as if he was the only thing that mattered in this whole wide and crazy world. "It was easier when you helped."

 

"It was. It’s easier when you share the burden with someone, you can’t survive for long if you take on the whole weight on your own. That glass of water might look small and light but your arm got tired so quickly whereas, when we held it together, we were able to keep it up for longer, right?" he asked again, waiting for Jongin to nod before continuing. "You can’t carry all your burdens and your worries on your own, Jongin. You have to share it with me if you want to be able to carry it for longer, otherwise you’ll get crushed under it, you’ll get tired too quickly and you’ll have to give up. You have to share it with me, I can take it. It might look too heavy in your eyes and maybe you’re worried that it would be too much for me but I want to help you carry it. I’m here to carry that glass of water with you, Jongin."

 

And maybe that was simple, maybe Kyungsoo could have formulated it better, maybe he should have said something. However, Kyungsoo wasn’t a man of well-formulated sentences and poetry, he couldn’t speak well, he couldn’t keep the attention of a whole audience on himself, he was simple and he had a special way of communicating his thoughts that might not be the prettiest way. 

 

That didn’t matter though, because Kyungsoo was Jongin’s favorite book and he knew each sentence of the story by heart, he could understand the deep meaning behind each of its simple words.

 

"Alright then. We can help carry each other’s glass of water."

 

Maybe that was an even simpler sentence coming from Jongin who had a special way with words and who was wiser than most people his age but that was the only thing Kyungsoo needed to hear. Because those simple words were uttered with pure sincerity, Jongin’s voice dripping with it as his arms found their way around Kyungsoo’s body and he pulled him against his chest. 

 

"Promise you’ll let me do that for you?" Kyungsoo asked one last time, eyes closing as he rested in Jongin’s embrace.

 

"I promise. I’m sorry for not giving you that chance earlier," the younger whispered, nose and lips buried in Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

Nothing needed to be said after that, only three simple words full of meaning muttered against Kyungsoo’s forehead, Jongin’s lips painting those words on his skin before the elder returned them with equal sincerity, a smile leading those small syllables out of his mouth.

 

Maybe this day had been too simple but Kyungsoo loved catering to Jongin in the simplest ways and the latter loved Kyungsoo’s simplicity. Maybe it had been too simple but Kyungsoo would always love filling every single one of his days with Jongin. That was the only thing he could do when Jongin was the man who handed him his heart without any hesitation, when Jongin was his favorite dream, his favorite story, his favorite painting to look at, and his favorite song to listen to at any time of the day. 

 


End file.
